1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a door handle including a lamp unit in which a light guiding lens guides light in a predetermined direction.
2. Description of Related Art
In some door handles, a circuit board is supported by a housing, a light emission element that functions as a light source is mounted on the circuit board, and light emitted from the light emission element is radiated in a predetermined direction (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication 2010-229797 (JP-A-2010-229797), Japanese Patent Application Publication 2009-133133 (JP-A-2009-133133), and Japanese Patent Application Publication 2006-9279 (JP-A-2006-9279)).
JP-A-2010-229797 and JP-A-2009-133133 describe a light unit provided in a door handle that illuminates an area around the user's feet when a door is opened or closed. By illuminating the area around the user's feet, the user can see whether there is a puddle or the like when the door is opened or closed, and thus the user-friendliness increases.
JP-A-2006-9279 also describes a light unit provided in a door handle. In the light unit described in JP-A-2006-9279, an internal space is defined by a housing (case) and a lid, a circuit board is disposed in the internal space, and the light emission element is mounted on the circuit board. A connection code passed through the housing is connected to the circuit board, driving current is supplied to the light emission element via the connection code, and light is emitted from the light emission element in a predetermined direction.
Further, in the door handle described in JP-A-2006-9279, light emitted from the light emission element is radiated outside through a light guide (a diffusion member), and an emission surface of the light guide protrudes outside a casing (panel) of the door handle.
Thus, the light radiated outside tends to become visible directly to people around the door handle. The people who see the light directly may feel dazzling or have difficulty in recognizing objects correctly.